Their Last Deep Kiss
by Olexia Engel
Summary: Breathing in his pet's earthy scent, Iason closed his eyes too and succumbed to his own dark fate, savouring the memory of their last deep kiss. IasonxRiki, Oneshot, Yaoi.


OoOoOoOoOoOo

**THEIR LAST DEEP KISS, by Olexia Engel**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Ai no Kusabi.

**Reviews:** Yes, please!

**Pairing:** Iason/Riki

**Notes:** Angst, romance, yaoi, character death

**Summary:** Breathing in his pet's earthy scent, Iason closed his eyes too and succumbed to his own dark fate, savouring the memory of their last deep kiss.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Iason lifted his head and silently watched the rising flames. Suddenly, a dark figure emerged from the blaze. The Blondie blinked his eyes in alarm, in disbelief. His mind raged. _Riki! How dare you come back? Go! Save yourself!_

He didn't have the strength to shout.

The mongrel staggered forwards, steeling himself against the blistering heat. Stopping before his Master, he raised his head and gazed deep into the Blondie's anguished eyes. Then, breaking the tormented stare, he cleared his throat. "Bet you're bored on your own. Thought you might want someone to talk to." He sat down beside the dying Blondie. "Tell me if I'm a nuisance and I'll shut up," he continued softly. "It's not my style to flirt, but at least I can curl up by your feet."

Iason smiled stiffly, glancing down at his severed legs. Death was upon him. He wanted Riki to go, to leave him. Before it was too late. _You haven't got a pet ring to tie you down anymore. This is the moment you've been waiting for. This is your chance to escape…_

Riki tilted his head upwards and smiled knowingly at his Blondie Master, his dark eyes dancing with the flames around them.

Iason gulped and blinked back tears of anger, of longing, of dread. _Why? Why, Riki? Can't you obey my wishes, just this once? I don't want you here. I don't want you beside me, holding my hand, piercing my heart with such excruciating love. I don't want you to be the last person I see…_

Riki closed his eyes and rested his head on the Blondie's shoulder.

Iason felt his heart break in two. _So stubborn, so recalcitrant. Fine, have it your way, my disobedient little pet. Stay with me; watch me die. If it will make you happy. I know it will… make me happy. _With a wretched sigh, he pulled his beloved pet close.

They sat in silence like two frozen statues.

After a while, Riki opened his eyes and shifted slightly, reaching into his jacket pocket to pull out a box of cigarettes.

Iason took a sharp intake of breath. Black Moon. Every citizen on Amoi was familiar with the name. Familiar with the illegal cigarette that promised a swift, painless death to those who were brave enough to inhale its poisonous fumes.

Riki placed one gently between his lips. "You want one?" he asked, taking a second cigarette and holding it in front of Iason's face.

Iason stared at the black stick, transfixed. The cigarette somehow stirred his sluggish mind, and memories of their tumultuous relationship suddenly came flooding back…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**-Flashback-**

Riki slurped his coffee loudly, knowing the sound would annoy his Blondie Master.

As expected, Iason bristled at the other end of the table, turning the page of his Periodical irritably. "Stop behaving like an animal," he chided. "Drink your coffee properly."

"I didn't know there was a 'proper' way to drink coffee," Riki replied saucily, dipping a biscuit into the dark liquid and then throwing it in his mouth.

"You're really trying my patience today, pet," Iason warned, giving the black-haired mongrel a disapproving look.

Riki stuffed another biscuit into his mouth. "Can you blame me?" he complained. "I'm bored! I wanna go out! I wanna explore Tanagura! It sucks being cooped up inside this stupid penthouse every stupid day!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Iason reproached softly, taking a delicate sip of his morning tea.

Riki rolled his eyes, then swallowed quickly. "You're not even listening to me! I wanna go out! I wanna stretch my legs! It's not healthy for me to stay in this bloody penthouse all day long!"

"It's not healthy for you to be eating all of those biscuits," Iason replied noncommittally.

Riki grew exasperated. "Why can't we go out, Iason?" he whined. "It's real beautiful outside. There's not a cloud in sight."

"I have too much work to do," the Blondie answered tersely. "Go and take a swim in the outside pool. That will supply you with an equal measure of sunshine and exercise."

"But swimming's boring!" Riki moaned, stomping his foot. "Unless… you wanna join me?" He looked up hopefully, conjuring the tantalizing image of Iason naked and dripping wet in his mind.

"Not today, pet. I'm meeting Raoul later on. I'll go swimming with you tomorrow, perhaps. If my schedule permits it."

"Whatever," Riki snapped, pushing the tray of biscuits away angrily. He dug a hand into his trouser pocket and pulled out a new box of cigarettes. He quickly opened it and lit one, glaring at the Blondie before taking a long deep drag.

"That's your fourth cigarette," Iason noted firmly, taking another sip of his tea. "Savour it, Riki, for you only have one more left. You are aware of that, aren't you?"

"But it's still morning!" Riki protested, slamming his fists on the table. "How can I possibly get through the rest of the day with only one more smoke?"

"That's not my problem, pet. If you choose to have them all in one go, that's your own greedy fault. Personally, I think five cigarettes a day is plenty. Very generous, in fact."

"Generous my ass!" Riki snarled. "It's torture, I tell you! You're such a bastard, Iason! Why the fuck do you have to rule every fucking aspect of my life? I should be able to smoke as many cigarettes as I want!"

"Don't take that tone with me," Iason said sharply.

"No, Iason! It's not fucking fair! I hate being controlled! I hate living here! I hate you!"

"Come now, pet," Iason said softly, amusement slowly trickling into his voice. "That's not what you said last night, when we loved so sweetly in my bed."

Riki glowered at this, taking an even longer drag from his cigarette. His plan to rebel against his Master backfired, however, when the fumes irritated the back of his throat, and he lapsed into a coughing fit.

Iason immediately tensed up, the mongrel's unpleasant reaction provoking his darker, more formidable side. "That's it!" he bellowed, slamming his Periodical on the table. "I'm confiscating them completely!" He rose to his feet and marched over to his pet, seizing the box of cigarettes.

"Wha-at?!" Riki exclaimed, in between rasping coughs. "You can't do-o that! I'm fine! Give them ba-ack, Iason!"

"No," the Blondie said sternly, making his way to the cabinet at the far end of the hall. He deactivated its holographic shield using a microchip on a chain around his neck, and then placed the box of cigarettes on the top shelf, next to an expensive Capalo vase. "There," he announced, turning around. "You can see them, Riki, but you can't touch."

"You evil bastard!" Riki roared, leaping from his chair and racing towards the glass cabinet. He tried to put his hand through the invisible shield, but was met with a solid resistance. He growled and thrust his hand forwards again, yelping in surprise when he received a painful electric shock. "You just changed the setting! Fucking dick!" he shouted angrily, rubbing his sore hand.

"I am not the least bit apologetic. This is something I should have done a long time ago." Iason declared, unfazed. "And I would watch your tongue if I were you, pet, otherwise your hand will not be the only part of your body that's smarting." He then turned to exit the Great Hall. "I'm retiring to my bedroom for a short rest. Feel free to join me, love, when you're ready."

Seething, Riki watched his Master leave, before looking up at his cigarettes longingly. He found the situation so incredibly unfair. Then, a sudden idea struck him – all he had to do was take the microchip from Iason's necklace to deactivate the shield. He could grab a couple of cigarettes and then put the box back, and quickly reset the shield. Iason would never know! Riki smiled at his own genius. It was a brilliant idea! A little risky, perhaps, but he reckoned he could pull it off. After all, Iason was a heavy sleeper…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Reclining comfortably on a balcony chair, Riki smiled triumphantly and took another long drag from his cigarette. Stealing Iason's microchip had been a piece of cake. He had even been able to replace it with not so much as a stir from the Blondie. Exhaling, he tilted his head upwards and closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of the afternoon sun. His victory made the cigarette taste better than ever before.

He stirred from his euphoria at the sound of his Master's footsteps, the Blondie's boots clipping smartly across the marble floor. "Shit!" he cursed, flinging the cigarette over the balcony ledge. He jumped to his feet and straightened out his hair and clothes, popping a purple sweet in his mouth. Hopefully, its minty flavour would disguise the fresh taste of smoke.

"Good afternoon, pet," Iason greeted him, walking onto the balcony. "Why didn't you wake me?"

At first, Riki struggled for a suitable explanation. "I thought, um, that you needed to catch up on your sleep… Yeah! You need your sleep, Iason! You've been working so hard lately!"

"That's very kind of you," the Blondie remarked, though there was a hint of suspicion in his voice. He fingered his necklace thoughtfully. Stepping forwards, he pulled Riki into a tender embrace, grasping hold of the mongrel's chin and tilting his head up for a kiss.

Riki quickly pulled away, determined to finish his sweet first.

"What is it, love? What's the matter?"

Riki swallowed the last remnants of the sweet, and grinned. "Nothing." He strode forwards and tugged on the Blondie's golden locks, craning his neck upwards for a kiss.

Iason smiled at his pet's delectably puckered lips. He bent down and kissed him gently.

Lust began to cloud Riki's dark eyes, and soon the mongrel parted his lips to allow Iason entry.

Iason delved his tongue eagerly inside his pet's warm, wet mouth, which tasted sweet and refreshing yet somehow…

He broke the kiss and grabbed his pet by the hair. "You had another cigarette, didn't you?" he hissed.

Riki yelped in pain. "Ow! Get off me, Iason! You're hurting me!"

Iason yanked harder on the mongrel's hair. "Answer my question, pet! Where did you get the cigarette from? Did Katze give it to you?"

"No!" Riki yelled, alarmed. "I found it! Okay? Fuck! Get off me, already!"

Iason's eyes narrowed. "_Where_ did you find it?"

"In one of my trouser pockets!" Riki asserted, tears springing to his eyes.

Glowering, Iason released his hold. "A likely story," he scoffed. He stormed back into the Great Hall and marched towards the glass cabinet.

Riki followed quickly.

The Blondie stopped before the cabinet, surprised to find the box of cigarettes still lying behind the holographic shield, seemingly untouched.

Riki fought back a smile, overcome with relief.

"You found a spare cigarette in your trouser pocket, you say?"

"Y-yeah," Riki answered, trying to maintain a cool composure.

"Very well." To his pet's consternation, Iason deactivated the holographic shield and took the box of cigarettes. "You're absolutely certain?" he questioned, giving his pet a final chance to own up to his transgression.

"I'm a hundred per cent certain! Honest!" the mongrel averred.

Iason flipped open the lid and counted the cigarettes. "There's only eleven left in this pack," he announced.

The mongrel shrugged, feigning indifference. "So?"

"So, that means you have been lying to me, pet. You took eight cigarettes without my permission."

Riki took a couple of steps back, swallowing guiltily. "How the hell do you work that one out?"

"Ah, it's very simple, pet. This was a new packet of cigarettes. You opened it at breakfast and took one cigarette. I know this because I was there, and I watched you do so. And you know, full well, that each box contains exactly twenty cigarettes. So, omitting the one that you smoked at the table, that leaves eight – EIGHT – cigarettes unaccounted for."

"W-well," Riki stammered, "m-maybe some of them fell out!"

"Ohhh," Iason laughed brokenly. "Do not insult my intelligence, pet. I tasted the evidence in your mouth. Did you really think a single sweet could mask your insubordination?"

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Riki demanded, his shaky voice betraying his fear.

Iason opened one of the cabinet drawers and retrieved the taming stick. "Take one guess."

Riki stumbled back, horrified. "Oh, you can't be serious! Come on, Iason! You aren't really going to punish me with that, are you?"

"Not punish you, you say? After you lied to me, deceived me? After you violated my trust? You stole from me, Riki! You undermined my authority! I am absolutely _livid_ with you, pet! How dare you disobey me?!"

"It was an accident, Iason! It was a joke!"

"I don't hear anybody laughing."

"That's because you never see the funny side of anything! Everything has to be so strict, so severe with you!"

"Don't try to turn this argument on me, Riki. You lied to me. You deceived me. And now you will pay. Lower your trousers!"

The mongrel panicked. "No! I don't know what came over me! I wasn't thinking straight! Shit, Iason! I'm sorry! Please!"

"Not open for negotiation, pet. Lower your trousers. Now!"

"No way!" Riki yelled. He attempted to make a mad dash to the gardens, but Iason managed to grab him by the back of his tank top. He struggled furiously against his Blondie Master, with such strength that his top ripped down the seam. "Shit, Iason! You bastard! This is my favourite top!"

Iason ignored Riki's trivial complaint. If anything, the mongrel's recalcitrant tongue only served to infuriate him further. He shoved his pet forwards and crushed him hard against the wall, pinning his arms firmly above his head and holding them there with one hand. With the other hand, he yanked down Riki's trousers to expose his bare bottom.

"How many strikes?" the mongrel wailed, succumbing to the inevitability of his punishment.

"I think eight should suffice. One for every cigarette you took." Iason then proceeded to tame the rebellious mongrel, unleashing his fury on his pet's vulnerable flesh.

By the fifth strike, the mongrel's bottom had turned from exotic bronze to rich crimson.

Riki screamed out his frustration, his torment, his pain, hot tears spilling down his flushed cheeks.

"Was it worth it, Riki?" Iason demanded, delivering the sixth blow with further zeal.

"No!" Riki bellowed, choking on his tears. "Nothing's worth this!"

The Blondie administered the last two blows in quick succession, satisfied with his pet's answer. Releasing the mongrel's wrists, he placed the taming stick back into the drawer and reactivated the shield. He then walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of red wine.

Riki slid pathetically to the floor, crying out when his punished flesh hit the hard surface. He buried his head in his arms and rocked backwards and forwards, not bothering to suppress his anguished sobs.

Iason moved to sit in his favourite chair. Crossing his long legs, he sipped his wine and silently watched his distraught pet. After a few minutes, he could no longer bear Riki's pitiful weeping. "Pet, come here," he summoned sharply.

"Fuck off!" Riki shouted, refusing to look at him. "I hate your fucking guts! Just leave me alone!"

"Come here this instant, pet," the Blondie demanded. "Or I will not hesitate to use the taming stick again."

This dark threat was enough to persuade the broken mongrel. Slowly, he rose to his feet and pulled his trousers back on. Bracing himself against the pain, he limped over to his Master.

Iason smirked and motioned for him to come and sit on his lap.

Riki gingerly complied.

The Blondie wrapped his arms around his subdued pet. "Do you really hate me, Riki?" he whispered in his ear.

Riki shuddered at the close proximity. He drew back slightly. "I don't hate _you_," he sighed. "I just hate how you always have to control me. And how you get to punish me every bleeding day."

Iason laughed. "But I am your Master, Riki. You are my pet. That is how it is. That is how it will always be. You know this. Why try to fight it?"

Riki blinked back a fresh set of tears. "I fight for my dignity. It's all I have left. You've already taken away my freedom. Can't you at least leave me that?"

"So, stealing from me to obtain cigarettes made you feel dignified?"

"No, but it made me feel happy. It made me feel alive. Smoking is one of the few pleasures I have left in life. And you're determined to rob me of that too. It really does… suck."

Iason wiped away his pet's tears. "I only do so because I love you. I forbid you from smoking because it's bad for you. I do not want _anything_ to damage your beautiful body. You belong to me, Riki, and it is my duty to protect you. It is also my duty to punish you for your transgressions, to keep you in line. Surely, you can understand this?"

"I understand it," Riki said sullenly. "But it doesn't mean I have to accept it."

"In time, Riki, I trust that you will." The Blondie began stroking his pet's beautiful black hair. "Perhaps I pushed you a bit too far, expected a bit too much of you," he conceded, finally. "Instead of banning it completely, I will wean you off smoking gradually. So, from now on, you are allowed a maximum of seven cigarettes a day."

"Really?!" Riki exclaimed, incredulous. "You serious?"

"Absolutely." The Blondie smiled. "As long as you promise to never disobey me like that again."

"I swear, Iason!" Riki gushed, flinging his arms around his handsome Master.

Iason chuckled and rubbed the small of Riki's back. "Please believe me, Riki, that everything I do, I do out of love."

_When you cry, I cry inside too._

**-End Flashback-**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Riki gently nudged Iason. "You want one?" he repeated.

Iason snapped out of his reverie. He glanced down at his wide-eyed pet, and at the cigarette clutched in his trembling hand.

What sheer irony.

_How can you ask this of me, Riki? You know how much I loathe cigarettes. To acquiesce would be to go against everything I preach, everything I stand for. And yet… perhaps I should honour this insensitive wish, seeing as it is the only wish I will ever be able to grant you… I suppose, if it will make you happy. I only ever wanted to make you happy…_

"Could do," the Blondie whispered. "Not bad to have a last smoke with you." He took the proffered cigarette and put it to his lips, bending forwards so that Riki could light it. He closed his eyes and took a deep drag.

Riki leaned forwards and bumped the end of his cigarette to Iason's, to ignite it with the same flame.

_This is our last deep kiss._

The mongrel then pulled away and laid his head on Iason's shoulder.

Minutes ticked by, and soon the poison coursed through their bloodstreams. The cigarettes dropped from their numb lips.

Iason turned to Riki and his heart panged when he saw his pet's eyes slide shut. _No!_ _Look at me, Riki! Please! Don't leave me! Not now! Not yet!_

The mongrel seemed to respond to his Master's silent pleading. His eyes fluttered open again and focused on the Blondie's own tear-filled eyes.

Riki's gaze was strong and steady, and held no trace of cowardice. Iason marvelled at his pet's unwavering valour. Summoning his last scrap of strength, he reached out and stroked his pet's hand.

Forever stubborn, forever ambivalent, Riki's feelings towards Iason changed in that instant. He was no longer the wild, untamed leader of Bison; the loud, uncouth mongrel from the slums. He was Iason's pet, Iason's companion, Iason's lover. Only it was a shame he had to realize this now, when it was too late; when their lives were coming to an end. When everything was coming to an end.

Riki communicated this sparkling revelation to Iason through his last final look, bestowing on Iason the greatest gift of all – love.

It was the moment Iason had been waiting for. The moment Iason had longed for since he first encountered the boy. It was all he had ever wanted. To finally win the heart of the black-haired mongrel, for his feelings to finally be reciprocated.

_Thank you, Riki. Thank you for returning my affections at last._

The mongrel closed his eyes and fell into the waiting arms of death.

_Farewell, my precious Riki…_

Iason lowered his head and smelt the perfume of Riki's hair for the final time. Breathing in his pet's earthy scent, he closed his eyes too and succumbed to his own tragic fate, savouring the memory of their last deep kiss.

**Owari**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N:** Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please take the time to review; feedback is much appreciated.

OoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
